Perverted Freebooter
by TRANSIENTFREEDOM
Summary: Marth runs away from home and finally gains what she truly longed for, freedom. But, all that fades away when she finds Ike ashore...IkexMarth  ::NOT YAOI::
1. Prologue

Prologue

Ike stared at the well-dressed, blue haired man babbling crap in front of him. He was pretty much disgusted by the way he talked

to Ike, acting all nice and all. When the man stopped talking, Ike snorted, not aloud, though. He wouldn't want the HIGHNESS to hear

such an annoying insult from a low-class marauder.

The king took another breath before talking again.

"Now I shall explain your mission." he coughed a few times. Ike rolled his eyes, hoping his MAJESTY didn't notice.

"ugh...I apologize,". He cleared his throat. "your objective is..." Ike glanced back at the King with serious eyes…


	2. Chapter 1:Hurricane

Chapter 1: Hurricane

Start Date: 2009-06-22

* * *

P.S. Must read Prologue to continue the story!

-TRANSIENTFREEDOM-

* * *

Ike opened the gate for his leave. "Great." he sighed,...deeply.

_"...bringing back a fugitive, my daughter, Marth. It's dirty work, you see...It has been 4 months since she left..."_

_"What...?" Ike's mouth dropped open. "...which means you don't know her lo-location ...right..?" He hesitated in his words, hoping the King_

_would say 'no'._

_"Precisely." He reached into his inner pockets, and took out a piece of paper. "This is what she looks like." He handed it to the muscular man in_

_front of him. "...Thank U" His voice-pitch went higher at his last word._

_"Im relying on you, my 28th soldier." The father bowed, Ike did so too._

_He turned his back against the soldier "Now, if you please..." The king disappeared into the dark halls._

:::::::::::::

A young man with blonde hair came up and stood beside his friend. "Somethin' wrong, Ike?" the indigo head just smirked. Then patted his friend on the shoulders a few times

"Listen up Link, our quest this time ain't gonna be as easy, ya' know." he paused "riiiiigggghhhtttt...thanks for the advice...?"

Filled with confusion, Link just looked back at the gate, where the soldiers blocked the entrance with their long lances. He waved 'goodbye' at one of them,...They did so too. Ike raised one eyebrow. "What are ya' moping aroun' for?" The blonde turned to face his friend again. "sorry..." Ike just rolled his eyes the other way.

"Geez...is the ship ready?" Link smiled. "of course,..." He faced the sky and whispered "...captain.".

::::::

Ike jumped on Toon Link's ship (borrowed), grabbed on a thick rope, and took a breath before instructing his little crew,but Link deicided to budge in. The captain just gave his friend a chance to talk for once.

"Guys, ya'r all going to LOVE IT!" Everyone smiled, biting their lips tight with astonishment.

"We're ar-" Ike gave some sign from Link's back. "_AHEM AHEM AHEM _!~" Ike gave his scary-look. now it was his turn to recite.

"We are going on a mission,...which I'll call... : _princess hunting_...! ".

The ship became loud. Screams from here, cheers from there, everywhere. "Yee-haw~~!". Three crew members held their hands, and pranced in circles. "WE'RE GOING GIRL HUNTING, WE'RE GOING GIRL HUNTING~ WAHOO!".

The captain placed his huge hand on his head, eyes closed. It was a sign he was not too happy. Link stood in the middle of the ship sending body language(s) to everyone, pointing at Ike's action. Ike stepped down the stairs at a slow pace with his hands folded behind his back.

"I'll explain every little detail on what the _princess_ looks like."

* * *

-NIGHT-

Ike sat outside on the deck and grabbed the piece of paper, to read through it again.

It read

" Princess Marth -

Age : 17

Height : (last measured) 159cm

Other : Blue hair, sapphire eyes, skinny (by now), Golden Headband. (Last Seen) Really long Hair.

After Captured : She has bad attitude, especially to men. Aggressive. Never gives up. Smart.

Caution : She has a sword. Golden hilt. White blade.

-Wish you luck, My 28th soldier. "

Ike had a crooked-smile on his face after he saw the 'After Captured' section.

"Bad attitude to men eh'?" His smile faded. "She' going to be hard to take care of..." *sigh*

:::::::::

He headed to his own room. The light was on for some reason. The captain slowly reached for the rusty knob, swang open the door. there was a big, green moving figure in the dark beside Ike's bed.

"Hey...! who are you?" Ike got his Golden Ragnell ready.  
Wow. It was just Link. He abruptly turned around.

"H-hello c-c-captain,...I need to ..GO!" The vice-captain ran out the door, with light speed. Ike just stared , scratching his head with confusion.

"What the was that all about...?" He caught his eyes on his old, navy drawer; he could tell Link was trying to unlock it.

The young man just shrugged his shoulders. "oh...well- might as well sleep now..."

Ike stripped his upper clothing, leaving only his pants on. His muscular body shone bright in the dim candle light. It took him few minutes to go into place on his bed.

Then everything was black.

* * *

"Move faster Lucas!" Ness scowled, and kicked his friend's ass. Lucas weeped, holding on his butt with his left hand, leaving the barrier unbalanced.

"Christ! go to hell Ness. Geez...this barrier is heavier than the other ones." They rolled their eyes, both on opposite directions.

Link budged in the little shorties, spreading both arms at their faces. "_ahem,_ both of you... _shut up_...!"

:::

Ike was nuzzling in his thick, sky-blue blanket. He rolled here and there, until he came to an end. There came the loud thud.

"ugh...damn..." he groaned aloud lying on this back. There was dry sweat all over his legs, thighs to his sole. Drool was on his pillows.

A familiar voice came from outside "CAPTAIN!" it was his lookout, Red.

"TORNADO!" Ness was panicing, around the deck. Beside was Lucas, who was staring at the gigantic hurriccane, corrected Ness.

"IT'S A HURRICANE YOU DUMBASS!" He slapped his friend

"WHO GIVES A SHIT" They were bickering and fighting in the middle of a terrible situation.

Ike stood up fast, wore his top, and ran out. They were doomed. The force was meters away...Inches away...

Everything was pitch black.

* * *

_Am I alive….?_

Ike's eyes still closed, he could smell salt in the atmosphere. _Thank god, I AM alive…. _

He suddenly felt a very soothing touch on his cheeks, like the touch from his mother. Now, a girl's cute voice, "HEY! Are you _dead !"_

He jumped up quickly, and bumped on to something, it was as hard as a rock.

_"OWW!" _she shrieked.

"oh! Sr-sorry….ummmm…" He squinted his eyes. Ike usually couldn't speak to people without eye contact.

He extended his hands to the young girl's hood, but she grabbed his stiff wrist to cease his actions.

"You PERVERTED…-FR-F-FREEBOOTER!"

_Perverted freebooter. …-wow….._

It sure was something hard to resist, especially for someone like Ike.

He opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. "I-I was –just trying to r-remove your _hood….._" The girl just clutched tighter on her cape, unwilling to reveal herself.

Link noticed from behind Ike was having silly problems again. He used his gale boomerang, which forced her to let go of the clothing.

::::

It went silent for about 3 seconds. The ones who were conscious opened their eyes widely at the beautiful figure, sitting in a fragile pose with her long hair unbanned.  
Ike just smiled and made an expression of accomplishment.

_"wow."_

She was gorgeous, slim, delicate-looking, in one way she was _perfect._ Having everyone's eyes locked on her made her nervous…_big time_. The Teal-haired girl revealed a tint of red on her cheeks, and winced.

Ike stood, "I _believe_ it was you, who saved us from the hurricane-" He looked back to where the huge ship was, it was wrecked, and wet with dents in every corner. "..-but you couldn't save the poor ship." The 'no-longer captain' looked back at her with his dashing crooked-smile. She blushed even more.

"I-is-isn't it ENOUGH FOR YOU? I SAVED YOUR DAM- LIFE!"

Ike just smirked and turned his direction towards the crowd. "well everyone, it's just as the information, she really isn't _any_ _ordinary _princess!" The whole group burst into laughter, especially Falco and Wolf.

It ticked her off when she saw Red's Pokémon laughing too.

_Who do think they are?... _"…_.Dimwits….._" Marth said the last word aloud without noticing and just glared at the laughing creatures.

Ike stood "Everyone, you should calm down now, you don't know what the princess might say _this time". _Almost all the members were quiet, except for Falco who kept giggling at the back.  
Link poked Falco, meaning 'shut up and listen' .

Ike cleared his throat "Ok! While the skeleton of the ship is still here, we should all try and fix the missing portions of it. First we must gather our belongings, and then search this whole island for useful materials". He took a glance at the helpless princess, she was staring. He shot a wink at her, and just as he predicted, she turned her face away to hide her pink cheeks.

Luigi jumped beside his pal. "Shouldn't we split up into teams after they get their stuff?" Ike had to agree to his _smart friend_

"…About..?" he raised an eyebrow. It took him a moment. "….about…10 will do." and gave him a soft smile. "…ah..I see…?"

::::::::

"Link…Ganondorf …._Zelda, _and Toon Link. " Ike pointed his finger at Link's chest and raised an eyebrow. "Nope. Not you." He shifted his arm to the left, towards Zelda's face. "That decides it, Zelda will be the captain for you four guys. "

The two Links opened their mouth wide and remained in frozen state for a long time. "…..She's the _worst_ captain someone can ever pick…." Ganondorf stated.

Ike shrugged. "I chose her cause she's the only different gender from all of you…?" The orange haired man just rolled his eyes, as if he doesn't care as long as they have a captain. Ganondorf was ceased from walking by a grab on the wrist from Ike.

The man turned towards his indigo-haired friend…(...friend?)

"J-just to remind you t-that your t-t-tteam number 1, 'The Zelda Team' or 'The triforce smashers'…..whatever you p-prefer… " He couldn't stop stumbling his words when he talked, because of Ganondorf's evil looks.

"Yea whatever….Thanks anyway." The man shook Ike's hand off of his thick, armored wrist and walked away towards team 1 campsite.

* * *

Ike finally finished organizing teams for the others. Nobody was around outside.

_Everyone must have left to their campbases…._

Then a familiar, cute voice came from behind.

"Hey! Perverted freebooter~~!"

Ike turned, biting his lips, and unhappy eyes. Guess what. She was prancing around, yelling "I'M HUNGRY~! I'M HUNGRY~!" Ike had to jerk a big smile.

"…Christ." It reminded him of his childhood, always shouting at his parents' ears for food.

Ike approached the princess and wrapped her waist with his left arm; right hand supporting her chin.

He pulled the beautiful face closer, and noticed the girl wasn't breathing; she was just staring at his dashing frame and no doubt, her face was red. The mercenary slipped his hands upwards to her pink cheeks and squeezed both sides tight, making Marth have difficulty in talking.

"What can I serve you, _my princess?_" He asked with a crooked-smile playing on his face, and leaned more closer.

She started wriggling to free herself, but it was futile. With the man's arms tightly gripped around the waist she couldn't move easily.

"L-lwet muee—go yu perherted f-…"

Ike added the last word before the royal. "_-Freebooter _" and gently released the princess to the bushy grass.

Marth abruptly shook her body up and down. Ike tilted his head to show her that he was bewildered.

"uhhhhh…" She paused her actions to look straight at the young man in front of her.

"W-what..?" She was blushing, but this time she didn't bother to hide them.

"What are you doing…?"

She frowned. "Oh, I'm shaking off your nasty _germs_ you gave me.

Again, the mercenary smiled and sighed. "..You _little devil._ "

:::::::

Ike raised the princess by the waist and hung her on his right shoulder,causing her to face his crimson cape.

"Where are you going to take me...sir?" Marth was almost pouting, and so did Ike. It seemed as if he was disappointed at the term 'sir' .

"I have a name _princess._"

The Teal twitched her eyes "So do I_...sir~"_ Marth was enjoying this childish arguement as she was being moved by an _unknown._

Ike raised his arm slightly to intentionally brush the girls ass. She shrieked with her face bright red.

"Y-You PERVERT!" The 'little devil' started punching Ike's back with great amount of force but he didn't budge nor flinch. "...hmph...pervert..."she paused mumbling.

"What's your name?"

"I'm Marth-..Lowell..." She paused to smile at Ike's exotic, bushy hair, and continued "...-the little devil.."

"Suits your fragile view."

_"ahem...yours?__"_

"oh,.."

The boy just smiled at the air, and answered rather politely.

"...It's Ike, The Perverted-Freebooter."

**TO BE CONTINUED XD~**

* * *

Ohhhhh...uhhhhh...haha...?  
First time writing fanfiction...sooo it may not be so good...

And sry everyone for a short chapter...I'll try my best next time to write it longer.^^

I hope I get alot of reviews tehee XD

(oh, BTW) Feel free to correct any errors for me (on the reviews or email/messege)


	3. Chapter 2: Misunderstanding

Chapter 3: Misunderstanding

Haha I did it fast enough...? haha **enjoy**XD

* * *

"Where are we going by the way…?"

"To my campsite…Duh…? "

The bluenette got excited and started to swing her legs, hitting Ike's chests. He tried his best not to make any sound effects (of pain), and just made a little difference in expression each time he got his chest kicked.

"_so_! Is it all ready? I'm tired I want to get some sleep _as soon_ as we're there!"

Ike chuckled. "Too bad for you princess…" He took a glance at the girl with a smirk playing on his face, their eyes met for some reason. It seemed to Ike that as if she never took her eyes off of him, even for a second.

"…" Marth broke the silence, with a worried face. "….Don't tell me….."

The mercenary's smile still didn't fade. " ya' got that right…"

He leaned closer towards the gorgeous face and gently kissed her on the pink cheeks. Ike, of course knew what the girl would say next. And the yelling came.

"YOU PERVERT! How DARE you do stuff like that t-to a PRINCESS!" The '_pervert's' _face was still the same, flat crooked-smile. Her yelling echoed in the forest.

"Y-OU PERVERTED FREEBOOTER!"

"How could you be so…_calm about this!_" It went silent.

"..Shut up…are princesses always this loud?"

He paused to drop her down on the soft grass. "I bet your family can't sleep, or have some peaceful time." He teased her.

"…hmph…! Don't compare me..with other princesses…"

She had tears welling up on the edge of her eyes. Ike crouched beside the princess and lightly wiped her tears with his knuckles. "H-hey look….I was just teasing you know…?" Marth started weeping, and said something, but Ike couldn't understand.

"P-pardon..? Sorry Marth…I-" She interrupted.

"I WANT to be like other princesses! I want freedom! I want to be kind and gentle like them! WHY?"

"…."

She covered her face with her palms and stuck her head between her knees, and cried harder.

_How did this kind of situation happen..? Life is a big mystery…__  
_

"Not being the same as others _is_ what makes you so _special_…._dumbo_."

Marth slowly raised her head, shocked from Ike's words. She had dried tears all over her pink cheeks, it was cute. The bluenette stretched his hand and subsided her bangs, revealing her smooth forehead. She was blushing, so was Ike himself. He was flushed from the cuteness Marth was spraying in the atmosphere. The mercenary warned the princess before leaning forward.

"..Don't yell…!"

She stopped crying. "…."

And their lips met contact. It was only for an instant though, like a kindergartener's kiss. Marth turned her face towards the sky to hide the redness glued on her face (Like always).

"…."

The brunette remained stunned, and tried not to yell. She instead mumbled.

"Y-you…Perverted-"

Ike thought _….Freebooter…_

Ike had said that almost as if it was reflex now...

She continued. "P-perverted…alien..."

_Alien…? What the fuck._

Ike chuckled. "..Devil may cry…!"

::::::::::::::::

The blue sky instantly disappeared during the short period of time. It was the color of a ripe peach, basically dark orange. The devil and the pervert was lying on the cool grass facing the sky. It was peaceful until Marth shattered the _peacefulness_.

"Hey, you know….."

"…What?"

"I'm scared…of the dark…"

The mercenary groaned. "Well…ain't that perfect? Haha…" He ran out of breath when he purposely laughed.

"Shut up…..Pervert…hey by the way….." She sat up with an unchanged expression, and stared at the orange sky.

"…yeah, I know what you mean." Ike sat up too and shuffled beside the princess, almost touching each other's shoulders.

"You're sleepy aren't ya'?"

It was true, but she lied. "N-no! My stamina's not _that_ weak!"

"You don't have to say that. I know you're tired big time." He tipped Marth with his second finger, and her body tipped over on the grass.

"…Alright...fine…"

" I _am_ out of energy…!"

The man chuckled. "Told you so."

The mercenary stood up and offered a hand with a smile. Not a mocking smile, but a warm smile. Marth accepted the _offer_ with a grumpy face. She whispered 'Thank you' and hoped he didn't hear, but it went through Ike's ears already.

"You're very welcome."

"Shut your mouth…pervert."

"Ya' know. If you wanna sleep, I suggest we make the…." He had forgotten about making the house, the mini home cabin for his team. Ike didn't have tents or no shit.

_Damn…!_

"…the….?" She flew her face in front of Ike with her huge eyes, bending her body sideways; It was...pleasing...

"…..house..or...camp!"

Marth stood straight. _"WHAT!" _The two looked at each other with wide eyes.

"But…It's sunset already! And I need to take my beauty sleep!"

"Hey don't think _you're _the only one sleepy! I'm out 'a strength too!"

"Watch what you're saying _pervert! _I'm_ a princess. _and beauty sleep is essensial" Ike sighed, not a sigh of relief though.

"Fine. I will do thi-"

Marth placed her finger on Ike's lips to cease him, with a smile on her white face.

"What do you mean _I?_ "

She stretched her arm to Ike's face with her hand open, as if she wanted to shake hands.

"You mean _we _will do this together!"

:::::::::::::::

"Pass me the big one."

Marth pushed the vast tree trunk towards her partner. It was quite heavy but she managed to make it.

"Phew…! That one's _really_heavy!" Ike attached the portion of wood with the other pieces and chuckled. Marth tilted her head, confused.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing in particular ma'am." _This _one ticked her off.

"Nothing in particular…._my ass! _Say it!"

He did the 'whoa whoa' sign, where you vertically put both hands almost beside each other and do a light push (two times or so).

"Fine, fine." The princess put on an impatient look, with her arms crossed.

"…It's just…I was fazed at how you pushed it. With your butt stuck out like that, it was cute." He grinned, a mocking grin though.

She turned red with both anger and embarrassment. "_Y-YOU PERVERTED ALIEN!_"

The mercenary brushed her face with his huge hands. "Calm down…and get 'a work, lass."

"Like hell. I hate you. Don't you dare appear before my eyes ever again…"

Marth turned her back against the man and stomped out to the dark forest. Ike knew though that she was afraid of the dark. But from Ike's point of view, it looked as if she had confidence at the moment, so he let her be.

"That twerp…" *sigh

* * *

"_All finished!_" The young man was somewhat…excited.

"Can't wait to see her expression when the devil sees this!" The excitement all faded away. "…speaking of the devil..it's boring without her…" Ike missed the girl, he missed her yelling and her craziness. He felt as if he…fell in love.

_Have I gone mad..? I'm in love with her…._

Ike tried to shake the picture of Marth out of his head, but it was futile. He wanted her, wanted to harass her and tease her.

_I can't wait…I 'm going to-_

"_AHHHHHHHHH!"_

It was a girl's voice, no doubt; Marth. It came from the forest, the direction where she had stomped out to. Ike reacted fast by the voice and ran to towards the voice.

:::::::::::::::

He panted, while he ran; getting cramps time by time. But none of that mattered to Ike. All that mattered was Marth. Yes, she was his only concern.

_Where are you?_

The path he was walking on was gradually turning dark. It turned form ivory to brown. Brown was a difficult color to see in the dark, of course. But nothing caused Ike to stop running towards it.  
There were movements in the bushes where Ike had passed by but he didn't notice it. The mercenary continued his own way through the vague woods. He finally saw a clearing in front.

_Finally..!_

Unfortunately, it was not as Ike expected to be. He ended up in Kirby, Jigglypuff, and Metaknight's base camp. The pink puffball turned towards the blue-haired ranger and remained frozen; so did the other round balls.

"Uhh…sorry for the…invasion of privacy." Ike grinned with embarrassment, eyebrows facing downwards.

Metaknight looked at Ike leaving again.

"….you should be."

This cliché phrase made Jigglypuff melt.

::::::::::::

Ike was at his job again. This time he made a right turn. There were big letters on a wooden platform, which looked pretty much like scribbles. It read:

'_Dwangwer Dwo nwot Entwer'_

Ike _had_ to laugh. _What's with the 'w's? Pff….language these days._

He ignored the warning shit and went forward, but not in a hurry.

_Slowly…._

There was a brush against a tree branch, it made a small noise. This time Ike heard the sound and reached for his Ragnell…It wasn't there!

_Dammit!_

Ike stretched his legs upwards and jolted a nearby timber to find something to wield. Losing its strength the thick branch that was hanging above and fell on to the trail, below Ike's feet. He picked it up and swung it several times, its strength was fairly good and long enough.

_Perfect._

The mercenary pivoted a little and waited quietly for his foe to appear. Nothing happened. This automatically caused Ike to start swinging his '_substitute weapon'_. He felt a vibration on the handle. The ranger avoided the area, just in case.

_I hit something! But…where?_

He perceived something charging fast at him. It was black and sharp, like a blade. The object scarified Ike not too deep below his left cheekbone.

"Damn! I missed." The prey booked it.

_That was an unfamiliar voice._

Ike's eyes were enlarged. He could've been dead if he didn't tilt his head to the left. The mercenary was thrilled and happy at the same time. The ranger slowly raised his hands to the cut on his face. He could feel sticky liquid on his three fingers.

"…Damn..?"

Ike tore a portion of cloth from the tip of his crimson cape, and cleansed his fingers. It left a mark of dry blood; he didn't care.

:::::::::

The path was way murkier than before. Ike looked up the sky was black now; he needed to detect the girl fast. With a thick branch clutched in his right hand he began to run. This time he cried for Marth.

"Marth!...Marth! MARTH!"

He coughed in between several times, but didn't stop calling.

:::::

_While I'm here..I should grab my REAL sword..._

Ike instantly turned his body and began to run the way back to his camp. He felt uncomfortable about returning back, after all it was almost time to shift; moon and the sun.

Once he reached his _creation_he searched for the Ragnell. The golden blade glittered brightly ,even in the dark, pushed in the ground beside the tree trunk he was working on. The ranger clutched it tight and yanked it out. He never knew that he was this strong enough to stab a sword into the ground _that deep._ Anyways...back to running for the princess.

_

* * *

_

(Meanwhile Marth)

_Ike's calling me…._

Marth was crying with her mouth banded with a piece of navy-blue cloth inside a small, dim room. Her arms were roped behind her head, connecting with her legs that were bent backwards. It formed an 'o' shape. Her body was tied so tightly. Sweat was crawling down the princess's forehead all the way to her chin.

"_Ugh_…."

Marth heard the door opening from behind; she rolled to face the back. There stood a rugged man with a bunch of guns and ammo on him. He had short brown hair, with a black headband wrapped around his head. He locked the door behind, and then there was a buzz. He answered his phone looking thing, but Marth doubted it was a phone.

"Snake speaking….no…shut up...I have _business_to do…." The man smirked, looking at Marth.

Snake chucked the mobile thing to the wall, it broke. Sparkles came up, surrounding the snapped object. Marth gulped. The man leaned forward and unbanned the cloth that was on Marth's mouth and wrapped it around her eyes instead.

_What's he going to do to me?_

Snake grabbed a pocket knife from his left, inner pocket to cut her ropes. When Marth's body was freed, she started to wriggle but he crushed all her four limbs to the ground. She was trapped…He used one hand to bind both of Marth's hands and used the other for stripping. The man took hold of the pocket knife again and slowly began at the hood she had on top.

"Let…g-go of me!"

The moment she spoke, Snake punched her stomach really hard. The girl coughed out a clutch of saliva at Snake's face; he didn't give a shit though. The rugged man continued his work.

"P-perverted f-reeboo-"

The door swung open. _Wha-?_

It was Ike! He kicked Snake's ass off of Marth, and placed his sword inches above the man's neck. Like usual, the mercenary said his _catch phrase._

"You'll get no sympathy from me!"

He lightly threw his Ragnell upward to grab the hilt of it. As soon as the ranger got hold of the hilt, he smashed it downward right on Snake's forehead; knocking him out.

:::::::::::::

"…You…called for me didn't you?"

Marth flushed. "No…I did _not!_"

The mercenary pulled the princess by the waist; both faces almost touching. He could feel her breathe landing on his neck.

He whispered "I…missed you…." This made Marth angry. Yes, this is what he wanted, her anger.

"Well_…I _didn't miss you! So…get off of me pervert!_"_

Ike chuckled. "Yeah…right!"

Marth pinched the bluenette's cheeks. She recognized there was dry blood on his left cheek. The princess backed away, with tears falling down her right eye ledge, so she could look at Ike more properly.

"_What happened to you?" _She was gently brushing her thumb over his blemish.

He held her hand, with a smile to kill the sad atmosphere.

"Oh, this is nothing…"

"No! You can't possibly be _okay!_"

The girl was crying even more now. _Great…_

The royal threw her slim body into Ike's _unprepared_ arms and tightly hugged him. She could feel his warm chest beating.

"…"

"T-thank you…Ike…"

The mercenary embraced the girl and whispered "You're welcome…Marth…" The two swordsmen were blushing.

"I think you're tired…Let's go back."

No response.

"Marth..?"

She was fast asleep; she looked cute.

_You cute little devil…_

_

* * *

_

"Marth! Marth!...MARTH!"

"Wha-?"

The bluenette woke up. "Morning…Already?" She heard a familiar chuckle… the deep voice, it was Ike.

"It's still the same day ya' got harassed!"

"Oh…Then…Why did you wake me?"

"Look around you!"

The girl did as told.

_Wow._

The house was well-done. It didn't have much furniture though; but contained a lot of Ike's stuff from the ship. There was _one_ bed in a corner beside a little navy drawer. A lantern was placed on the drawer.

_One blanket._

_Don't tell me…_

Ike walked up beside the princess "Amazing isn't it?"

"Yes..! But the _bed_…."

He smirked. "That's the _real_ reason why I woke you up…"

The two looked at each other for a long period of time. It was awkward, until Ike began.

"…I'll take the…ledge since I always roll off. You?" She smiled.

"You didn't give me much of a choice anyways; I'll take the wall side."

Ike stood beside the bed and stripped. He began with his top; he pulled the sleeve all the way up until it was detached from his body. Revealing his sexy body open in front of a girl; Ike sure is careless.

Marth tried not to gaze at the beautiful figure changing, but she couldn't resist any further. The royal kept staring at the perfect body with a red face.

…_sexy…_

Ike noticed Marth was staring. He glanced at the girl; they're eyes met. Both of them blushed and faced the opposite directions. Marth managed to restrain in that position until the ranger finished his _business._ He wore a plain white T-shirt, with navy-blue baggy pants. Ike turned.

"…Aren't you going to...sleep..?" They're faces remained red.

"Oh, sure…"

Marth entered the bed first, then Ike. It fell silent. The two were about a meter away from each other causing them to fight with the blue blanket. Ike pulled the covers with a vast amount of force to take it all. Marth tried to regain the amount that was stolen, but it was no use. The ranger's grip was too strong.

…_what a selfish man…_

Marth didn't want to fight _now_, she wanted to sleep. So instead of starting an argument, she forced herself to fall asleep. After all, Ike _did _save Marth's life.

* * *

Something was breathing on Marth's neck; it felt like steam.

_Wha-?_

She could also feel herself wrapped around. The princess tried moving her legs. It was as she thought, it was futile. This time she heard heartbeats; which she didn't recognize earlier.

"!"

She opened her two eyes. _Oh-My-God...why haven't I noticed earlier?_

Ike's chest was right in front of Marth. They were touching. Right half of his body was impacting Marth's left half, with his limbs wrapped around the princess. "..ugh….." The girl could hardly breathe from the compressed state.

_..But…I feel…warm and cozy._

In a while, she became fond of it. The girl nudged her face on his hard chests. It was quite…and romantic until, the front door opened. This caused both Marth _and_ Ike to open their eyes.  
A common voice came from outside.

"Ohhhh~ Did I interrupt you couples?" It was Link.

The two brunettes sat up with they're eye widened. Ike without knowing the situation just blurted out

"IT'S A MISUNDERSTANDING!" ((Marth and Ike)at the same time...)

**To be continued. XD**

* * *

How was the chapter fellas? ^^

this one is _quite _short too...well whatever..

Find errors? PM/reviews are fine^^

**::::::**

**amazing how Ike rolled the other way...XD**

**::::::**

Hope I get Lots of reviews!


End file.
